


the life that gave me reason to live

by sportsnightnut



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportsnightnut/pseuds/sportsnightnut
Summary: Five times Mulder admired Scully in five different dresses. (One might even say he gazed at her.)For leiascully's XF writing challenge prompt #9: clothes.





	the life that gave me reason to live

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song “Moving Forward” by Colony House. A delightful MSR song, and a band that’s absolutely worth a listen. 
> 
> AU at the end, but otherwise, this remains relatively canon. Even though I wrote this a while back, it seems appropriate to thank leiascully once again for this writing challenge. It has been a delight to share my writing again, and to read everyone’s wonderful contributions. :)

 

* * *

He doesn’t realize she’s wearing a dress until she stands up from the table nearly thirty minutes after his arrival; she’s been concentrating on preparing paperwork and had barely looked up to say “good morning” when he walked in the door. In his mind, he combs through a repertoire of typical Scully outfits; dresses aren’t usually in the mix. Skirts and pants, yes, but dresses, not so much. He thinks this is perhaps the first time he’s ever seen her in one.

“Ready?” Scully confirms, double-checking her watch. “Ten minutes before we meet with Skinner. We have time to get some coffee.”

Mulder picks up his own jacket and carries it over his shoulder, using his index finger as a hook. “I like your dress.”

“Thanks?” she says, the sound of uncertainty present in her voice. “I…it’s new.”

“I noticed,” he says warmly, his hand touching her shoulder just briefly as she steps ahead of him and into the hallway.

Scully smiles to herself, but doesn’t let Mulder see.

* * *

He runs into her on a Saturday morning in Capitol Hill, in the middle of Eastern Market. She’s scrutinizing peaches in a very Scully-like manner, carefully inspecting each one she touches before deciding it’s worthy of her basket. She pays the man and moves on to strawberries before she spots him.

“Fancy meeting you here, Agent Scully,” Mulder says cheerfully.

“Hi,” she says, sounding surprised, but happy. “This isn’t your neighborhood.”

“They let me out every once in a while,” he replies, winking to cover up his poor attempt at humor. The owner of this produce stand offers them a sample of the strawberries, which they gladly accept before continuing their walk.

Mulder observes that she’s wearing a sundress today, likely to compensate for the unseasonably warm weather in May. It’s more skin than he’s used to seeing on her, and he’s glad she feels comfortable enough to let him see her like this without immediately putting her sweater back on.

“Brunch?” he asks, his head tilting toward the pub nearby. “I hear this place has great french toast on the weekends.”

“I could go for some brunch,” Scully says agreeably. “I’m glad I ran into you.”

“Me too,” Mulder replies, acknowledging in this moment that she has no idea just how glad he is.

* * *

He lets the car idle in front of her apartment so he doesn’t have to turn the AC off; a gesture, he’s pretty certain, for which she will be grateful.

Two minutes later, Mulder sees a rush of red hair fly by the window; she knocks on the trunk so she can put her bag inside. When she gets in the car, she slumps down in the seat and reaches for the seatbelt, her movements becoming sluggish.

“Too hot,” Scully mumbles. She kicks her heels off and puts her feet up on the dashboard, her red toes shining in the hot August sun.

“You  _are_  wearing a black dress,” he says, and Scully rolls her eyes as if to say  _oh, I didn’t realize._

“We have to meet with the police chief as soon as we get to Walnut Creek,” she reminds him. “Besides, this fabric is impossible to wrinkle. It just seemed easier than bringing a change of clothes.”

Mulder nods as he puts the car in drive. “I didn’t mean—sorry. You look very nice, Scully.”

“I know what you meant,” she answers, patting him on the arm. “Thank you.”

* * *

He’s supposed to pick her up in fifteen minutes and she still has no idea what to wear. Scully blindly reaches into the closet and pulls out the first dress her fingers touch—a dark green sweater dress. She holds it up in front of the mirror, admiring the color next to her hair. She decides this will do and digs through her middle drawer for a pair of tights.

Her phone buzzes on top of the dresser, and she nearly hits her head as she stands up to get it. “Hi,” she says, slightly breathless, hoping he won’t notice.

“Hi. I’m downstairs.”

“Come on up,” she instructs him, cradling the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she tries to pull the tights on with one hand. “I’m almost—well, no. I’m not ready.”

Mulder chuckles. “Okay. I’ll see you soon.”

Twenty minutes later, as he starts to push the dress out of his way, she chuckles to herself, thinking about how long it took her to decide what to wear.

She should’ve known they wouldn’t make it to dinner.

* * *

 

The dress is ivory, the top half covered in lace, the bottom half a soft chiffon that falls to her feet. She’d chosen it on a snowy February afternoon, when the lack of sleeves made little sense. But now, it feels perfect, the sunlight warming her shoulders.

“Dana?” Maggie calls. “Are you ready?”

“Just a sec,” Scully answers. “I may need some help with the buttons.”

“Of course,” she says. “Can I come in?”

She pulls back the curtain to allow her mother inside, and Maggie’s eyes fill with tears almost immediately.

“ _Mom_ ,” Scully protests. “You promised you wouldn’t cry.”

“You look so beautiful, honey. I can’t help it.”

Scully smiles at her reflection in the mirror. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Of course I do,” Maggie says, as she slips the buttons through their loops. “You look happier than I’ve ever seen you. It shows.” She fastens the last button and steps aside, and Scully smooths the fabric under her hands.

When she reaches him, Mulder takes her hands in his and smiles as he looks her up and down.

“I like your dress.”

* * *

_as this dusty road now settles_

_and I see what lay before_

_every tear that held a broken dream_

_is now shattered on the floor_

_and now bursting forth in splendor_

_are the blossoms of second tries_

_because dreams that bear the mark of love_

_are dreams that never die._


End file.
